Pups and the Spooky Mystery
Present gen collab between Zumarocks3390 and MidnightCollies. Summary It's Halloween in adventure bay, the PAW Patrol pups are alI excited to go trick or treating. Hoever, they have to postpone because of the rain. Until the rain passes Zuma and Chases older brothers, Danny and Fletcher decide to tell the pups about one of their stories from their past Halloween's, where there was a lot of crazy antics and some strange, spooky events in the lookout. Characters * Fletcher * Danny * Zuma * Chase * Rubble * Marshall * Skye * Rocky * Diesel * More may be added... Story "C'mon pups! Hurry it up!" Fletcher ushered as he and his friend Danny sat at the lookout doors. It was Halloween in Adventure Bay, finally the night had fallen on the town and the eager pups could go out trick or treating in their costumes. The six pups were putting the finishing touches on their costumes and gathering their candy bags as Fletcher waited impatiently at Danny's side. "Relax Fletcher! They'll be plenty of candy for us to get. Plus the night is still young," Danny said reassuringly to Fletcher. Soon enough the pups were ready to go and they headed off. Their first stop was a big blue house with several Halloween decorations wrapped around it. "I'll knock on the door," Zuma volunteered. He proceeded to knocking on the door by using his tail and waited patiently for someone to open it. The door opened slowly, revealing a small boy in a mummy costume. "Trick or treat!" Marshall beamed as he smiled happily at the little boy. "Oh wow! It's the paw patrol pups!" The boy cheered from behind his mask. He took it off, under it was Alex, who wore a big grin on his face upon seeing the pups. "Hi Alex! Why aren't you out trick or treating?" Skye asked curious as Alex got a bowl and began passing out candy to the pups. "Didn't Ryder tell you? Apparently there's gonna be a big rain shower in a little bit! Grandpa told me to wait until afterwards so I don't get all wet." He explained. All of the pups expressions dropped. This would surely ruin their Halloween. They turned back to Fletcher and Danny, who shook their heads in disbelief. "That can't be right! It doesn't look like it's going to rain, there's barely Any clouds in the sky!" Fletcher said as he glanced into the moonlit sky. Danny looked up as well and nodded to his friend. "Fletcher's right. I don't see anything either". All of the pups whimpered and worried about the rain ruining their trick-or-treating. "Hey, hey don't worry. It'll be okay! I'm sure of it" Danny said comfortably. Luckily the pups calmed down a little and said their goodbyes to Alex as they headed for the next house. "See ya pups! Happy Halloween!" Alex waved. The pups waved back to their friend and continued to hope it wouldn't rain. As the eight pups continued from house to house, they soon began to see what Alex meant by rain. The clouds in the sky got darker and thicker, a few rumbling sounds echoed from the sky. The pups immediately stopped on the spot, looking up into the sky. For a second the rumbling stopped and everything was quiet. Suddenly a drop of water fell on Marshall's nose, the Dalmatian pup letting out a small sneeze. "Oh! Where did that water come from?" He giggled, wiggling his nose like a bunny. "Wait... Did you say water?" Rubble questioned. At that moment the rain began to pour down, lashing the pups with cold water. Instinctively, they all began to run in the direction of the Lookout, careful not to drop any candy while they sprinted for cover. They finally arrived at the lookout, not before they were soaked through though. They sat in the entrance, catching their breath and shaking off some of the excess water. "Grrr! Now I'm all wet...!" Rocky groaned as Marshall shook off, soaking the Eco pup further. "Our costumes awe ruined!" Zuma whimpered, holding up his dripping pirate costume. "Hey hey, relax lil dudes, Alex said the storm will pass, so we just leave your costumes on the heater to dry and we can stick it out until the rain passes~" Fletcher said. The pups nodded, taking their costumes off and placing them on the heater to dry. "So... What do we do until the storm stops?" Skye asked the two older dogs. "Hmmm...good question" Danny thought to himself. "We could play pup pup boogie!" Marshall suggested enthusiastically. "We could but...somebody got a bit too competitive and broke the game pads!" Says Danny, as he scowled at Fletcher. "Hehe...oopsies..?" Fletcher chuckled anxiously as he backed away from Danny's glare. "Hmm, well it is Halloween after all, maybe we could tell ghost stories?" Rocky suggested. Fletchers ear perked up at the mention of spooky stories, he looked to Danny with a smirk on his face. "Hey Danny, remember that Halloween at the lookout when there was a ghost playing tricks on us?" He said, winking at his friend. "Oh yeah...that was one clever ghost" Danny winked back, as he and Fletcher chuckled a bit. "What ghost?" Zuma asked curiously. The rest of the pups were curious and interested as well. "Hehe gather around pups! Me and Fletcher are about to tell you a spoooky story" Danny said excitingly. "It takes place many moons ago~ when Danny and I were only about your age..." Fletcher began. WIP Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:Spooky story Category:Stories by Zumarocks3390 Category:Collaboration Category:Present gen Category:Fanon Pages Category:MidnightCollies' Story